The instant invention relates to a device that reduces harmful emissions from the exhaust of internal combustion engines and enhances engine power while functioning as a muffler to greatly decrease the noise associated with such engines.
Since the invention of the internal combustion engine there has been the need to muffle the noise generated by such engines and to decrease the harmful emissions that they inevitably produce. Many devices have been developed to solve these problems, but most of the devices address one problem or the other. Those claiming to solve both problems often fall short or require considerable space making their use in motor vehicles impractical.
Many mufflers rely on changing the flow direction of the exhaust gases which results in a change in the fluid dynamics with a concomitant reduction in noise. Gramm, in U.S. Pat. No. 823,115 discloses a muffler that consists of two sections, the first being the larger. The exhaust gases enter the first section then pass into the second section from which the gases are discharged. Both sections are made up of a series of concentric cylinders having perforations in their walls. The perforations are located at different levels in adjacent cylinders. The gases move in altering directions as they pass from one cylinder to another in the first section then through similar paths of changing flow directions in the second section. The gases can expand freely in the larger first section, and then the volume is decreased in the second section before the gases are discharged. The gases are permitted to move freely through the system with no formation of back pressure. Construction materials include cast iron and sheet metal making for a clumsy and heavy unit. A lightweight muffler is described by Flugger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,219. The gases enter through an inlet tube having a wide exit end with a cup barrier that causes the flowing gases to change direction and thereafter pass through a narrow outlet from which the gases again strike a wall and reverse direction. Finally the gases exit through a perforated outlet pipe. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,952,625 and 6,199,658 both to Huff. None of these patents effect pollutants that leave the systems as part of the exhaust gases.
A muffler also relying on repeated changes in direction of the gas flow and utilizing a closed system of pipes with circulating water within the main chamber to remove heat from the exhaust gases is taught by Khosropour et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,932. The added circulating water cooling system would not be practical for use in motor vehicles.
Kasper designed a muffler to reduce back pressure and increase engine efficiency that is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,456. A housing contains a large tube with a widening conical exit end. The tube is surrounded by material that conducts heat from the tube to the housing and also deadens sound. Within the large tube is another inner tube with a converging midsection and narrow exit port through which the gases pass before entering the diverging exit end of the large tube. Vanes are situated around the narrow exit port of the inner tube. Some of the gases bypass the inner tube and flow in a straight pattern while the gases passing through the inner tube and vanes are caused to move in a vortex around the first stream and reduce back pressure. Basically the gases travel in a straight line through this system. The insulation accounts for most of the noise suppression.
Childs describes an apparatus used to remove smoke and extract heat from the exhaust gases from a diesel engine. The exhaust gases pass into an insulated pipe that has a Venturi section and fresh air source. The gas and air mixture then moves over a heating element after which the flow path changes directions several times before the discharge at the top of the system. This device is designed to be mounted vertically and is not practical for use in automobiles and other motor vehicles. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,933) A device used to burn automobile exhaust gases utilizes a cylindrical outer shell and an inner shell with insulation between them. The gases enter a ceramic spiral cone to concentrate the exhaust flow which then passes through a series of slotted ceramic discs and finally into a cooling pipe. The discs become very hot and the increased surface area of the several discs assist in burning any pollutants. A second embodiment has an air intake and spark plug to insure more complete combustion of the exhaust gases. (Gordon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,896) The burning of gases near the exit port may present a problem if used with motor vehicles, and this device would have to be used in addition to a muffler.
Devices have been developed that muffle engine noise and also oxidize the exhaust gases. One of those is described by Barkelew in U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,548 which comprises several concentric tubes, some made of conducting material and others holding insulation. There is an air intake to insure better combustion of exhaust gases and a heating element near the exit port. A flame can also be used for combustion of the gases. The change in direction of flow through the various tubes provides the muffling effect. Miller et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,593 discloses a muffler that is oval in cross section with an inlet pipe and outlet pipe. The interior has a main section separated by four baffles into three chambers and there are two side sections, each separated into two chambers. The gases pass from one chamber to the other by means of stub pipes and finally enter an outlet chamber. The different paths taken create different dynamics causing the sound to be muffled and eliminating back pressure. A second embodiment includes a n electric current to ionize the gases and decrease pollutant content. Gerlach, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,000 teaches a muffler and burner that is square in cross section and is divided into three chambers. The main central chamber is surrounded by a wire coil and has a Meeker burner screen at the top. There are two perforated side tubes and two narrow air intake tubes that discharge air into the central chamber. All gases mix in an upper chamber where combustion can take place before the gases enter the discharge pipe. Changing the flow directions changes the dynamics to muffle the sound and combustion removes pollutants from the discharge. Initiation of combustion in the muffler, especially near the exit port, would expel very hot gases into the atmosphere which would be detrimental to the environment.
Another device designed to be used to silence and purify exhaust gases from a n internal combustion engine is taught by Frederiksen et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,650. This device consists of an airtight casing with an exhaust inlet pipe and an exhaust outlet pipe and has at least two acoustic compartments within. The first compartment contains one or more xe2x80x9cmonolithic bodiesxe2x80x9d with multiple channels or porosities. One type of monolith is made from corrugated foil that is wound u p cylindrically while the other type is made of a ceramic material with many vertical and horizontal channels. The internal surfaces of the monolith may be covered by catalytic layers to promote purification of gases. Specific solid catalytic particles or a spray of active solutions may be introduced to break down the gases. The second compartment is packed with absorbent material such as glass wool. The fluid dynamics undergoes several changes to diminish sound. This system is suited to diesel engines. Since thin layers of catalytic material are applied, they would have to be reapplied periodically to maintain proper emission control
None of the prior art devices cause combustion of the exhaust gases without the necessity of a means to ignite the gases and an entry for the introduction of air to the combustion chamber. None of the prior art devices rely on frictional effects and molecular collisions to generate the heat needed to break down pollutants.
None of the prior art devices are capable of both muffling the sound an d purifying the exhaust gases while at the same time being compact, efficient, not requiring combustion assistance or catalysts and causing no back pressure so as to increase engine efficiency.
The present invention provides a single unit that accomplishes the muffling of noise associated with internal combustion engines and also serves to purify the exhaust gases to eliminate or greatly diminish the quantity of pollutants in the exiting gases. The present invention is compact and its design not only insures that there is no back pressure, but it actually increases engine efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a muffler and gas purifier in one compact unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a muffler and gas purifier that is smaller and more compact than the conventional muffler alone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a muffler-gas purifier combination that does not create back pressure or back flow and therefore does not diminish engine output.
It is a further object of the present invention to actually increase the efficiency of the engine.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide sufficient expansion of exhaust gases after the heating process so that the gases are thereafter cooled before being released into the atmosphere.
Another object of the present invention is to have no noxious gases exit the unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a muffler and gas purifier that does not accumulate any particle build-up within its chambers so that it does not have to be serviced or replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to have sufficient internal insulation so that no excess heat reaches the outer surfaces of the device and the environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermo-generator such that the heat needed to break down noxious gases is generated within the core of the device without the need for a catalyst or beating element.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rapid temperature increase and a subsequent cool down.
It is another object of the present invention to have the device constructed of material that can withstand repeated heating without exhibiting wear or corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to have a device that is cost effective to manufacture and to use.
The present invention is an anti-pollution and muffling device for the treatment of the exhaust gases produced by internal combustion engines and the like. The device comprises entry means to bring the exhaust gases from the internal combustion engine to the device and an insulated core for receiving the exhaust gases. There are multiple interconnected passage means within the core for directing the gas flow in diverse paths, greatly increasing the surface area within the core, and increasing the opportunities for collisions of gas molecules with the walls of the passage means and with each other. The increase in collisions result in a progressive and substantial rise in the kinetic energy and thereby the temperature within the core causing alterations to the molecules which greatly diminishes pollutants contained therein and the diverse paths result in repeated alteration of the direction of the gas flow causing a muffling effect in the noise associated with such gas flow. There are tube means to convey the gas flow containing the altered molecules out of the core, at lease two chamber means, disposed at opposing ends of the core, and being integral therewith, the first of the at least two chamber means for receiving the gas flow from the core and the second of the at least two chamber means for receiving the gas flow from the first of the at least two chamber means. The chamber means are for permitting the gas flow to expand and experience fewer collisions and form into swirling and convection patterns resulting in a successive decrease in the kinetic energy and the temperature as the gas flow moves from the first to the second of the at least two chamber means and such that the gas flow is caused to reverse direction as it progresses from the first to the second of the at least two chamber means resulting in a further muffling effect in the noise associated with the exhaust gas flow. There are also transport means to direct the gas flow from the core into the first of the at least two chamber means, transport means to direct the gas flow from the first of the at least two chamber means into the second of the at least two chamber means, and conduit means for removing the cooled noiseless exhaust gases containing the altered molecules from the device.
An anti-pollution and muffling device for the treatment of the exhaust gases produced by internal combustion engines and the like, said device comprises an elongated housing having a forward end and a rearward end, a gas inlet pipe situated at the forward end of the housing to receive the exhaust gases, a first chamber substantially centrally situated within the housing and forming the core of the device. The first chamber is substantially cylindrical and comprises an insulated outer wall, a bottom plate, an axial gas inlet tube in communication with the gas inlet pipe and extending to and being integral with the bottom plate, a plurality of axial tubes in laterally spaced parallel relation to each other and to said gas inlet tube, said axial tubes being open at their forward ends and being integral with the bottom plate at their rearward ends, a plurality of openings symmetrically disposed about and along the length of the gas inlet tube, a plurality of equatorial tubes having inner ends and outer ends. The equatorial tubes are in communication with the openings in the gas inlet tube at their inner ends and integral with the outer wall at their outer ends and further being in communication with the axial tubes with which they intersect, said axial tubes and equatorial tubes forming a complex network of interconnected passageways within the first chamber into which the exhaust gases are directed, and insulation means disposed around the first chamber and between the inlet tube, the axial tubes and the equatorial tubes for maintaining heat generated within the first chamber. There is a second chamber disposed forward of the first chamber and being in communication with the forward ends of the axial tubes through which the gases leave the first chamber and enter the second chamber, a first series of lateral passages extending rearwardly from the second chamber through which the gases exit the second chamber, a third chamber disposed rearward of the first chamber and in communication with the first series of lateral passages, at least one additional chamber, at least one second series of lateral passages extending from the third chamber to the at least one additional chamber for the passage of the gases therethrough, and a gas outlet pipe in communication with the at least one additional chamber from which the gases exit the device. The exhaust gases enter the device and pass into the first chamber where they undergo multiple collisions with the walls of the axial an d equatorial tubes and each other such that the kinetic energy and thereby the temperature is progressively and substantially increased causing alterations to the gas molecules which alterations diminish the pollutants contained therein and repeatedly reversing direction through the interconnected passageways thereby attenuating the noise associated with the exhaust gases, and thereafter the exhaust gases proceed from the first chamber to the next, each time reversing direction and thereby interfering with the sound wave progression and altering the sound wave patterns to further attenuate the noise, and such that the gas molecules spread out into the successive chambers where they are formed into swirling and convection patterns with a decrease in the number of collisions thereby decreasing the kinetic energy and the temperature such that when the exhaust gases exit the device into the atmosphere there are no harmful molecules and the exhaust gases are cooled sufficiently so as not to present a problem to the environment.
A method for muffling the noise associated with exhaust gases from internal combustion engines and the like and for purifying the exhaust gases, comprises the steps of obtaining an insulated chamber containing multiple interconnected passages facing in diverse directions; directing the exhaust gases into said chamber; causing the molecules of the exhaust gases to repeatedly collide with the walls of the passages, the ends of the passages, and with other molecules; accelerating the exhaust gases; substantially increasing the kinetic energy of the molecules and thereby the temperature of the exhaust gases causing an alteration of the molecules; causing the exhaust gases to repeatedly change their direction of flow; and diminishing the noise associated with the exhaust gases. A second chamber is provided, adjacent to said first chamber and open within. The exhaust gases with the altered gas molecules are directed into the second chamber; thereafter decelerating the exhaust gases; decreasing the kinetic energy of the molecules and thereby cooling the exhaust gases; and further diminishing the noise. A third chamber is provided, open within, adjacent to the first chamber, and being disposed in an opposing direction from the second chamber. The exhaust gases are directed into the third chamber, further decelerating the exhaust gases; expanding the exhaust gases; cooling the exhaust gases; and further diminishing the noise associated with the exhaust gases. Finally providing at least one additional chamber, open within and disposed in a n opposing direction from the third chamber; decelerating the exhaust gases; expanding the exhaust gases; cooling the exhaust gas stream; further diminishing the noise; and directing the cooled, altered and noiseless exhaust gases into the atmosphere. The repeated change in direction of the exhaust gases causes interference in the sound wave patterns and muffles the noise while the substantial increase in temperature in the first chamber alters the molecules to purify the exhaust gases and the subsequent expansion of the exhaust gases, the decrease in the number of collisions and the change in flow patterns as they pass through the second, third and at least one additional chamber results in a cooling of the exhaust gases before they enter the atmosphere.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be seen from the following description and drawings.